


Tested Patience

by hinezumi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gore, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinezumi/pseuds/hinezumi
Summary: When the Zora people behold the splendor of Mipha's Grace circling around the Hylian Champion, there are a myriad of reactions. Some don't particularly care. And some take matters into their own hands. (Read at your own risk; there are mildly graphic depictions of gore)A/N: This is my (super mega late) Secret Santa gift for Hyrule-Bound Dumbass on discord! I'm sorry it took so long; I hope it's worth the wait!
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tested Patience

Rivan stifled a yawn as best he could as he continued to stand at his post just in front of Zora’s domain. The sky was a bright blue with white puffy clouds speckled against it. The portions of Ruto Precipice and Upland Zorana that curled protectively inward around the domain glittered beneath the sunlight while the familiar sound of rushing water filled the area. The sound of children’s laughter and splashes echoed from where they played in front of Lady Mipha’s statue. And in the distance, nestled between the Zodobon Highlands and Ruto Mountain atop a near-perfect circular pool of water was Divine Beast Vah Ruta. It’s stature stood proud and tall as its equally impressive trunk was raised, poised, and ready to strike. All in all it was just another peaceful day in the domain. 

The Hylian hero their prince had gone on and on about had appeased Divine Beast Vah Ruta mere months ago, eliminating the threatening volume of rainfall that threatened not only their domain but Hyrule beyond. While the peaceful atmosphere was most welcome, Rivan couldn’t deny that the domain’s peace led to  _ his _ boredom. Rivan stifled another yawn and blinked sleepily. 

“Father,” Dunma started, only offering a glance his direction. “I shouldn’t have to be reminding you that we--”

Before she could finish her statement, a cacophony of sound resonated just behind the pair: the sound of a large  _ thud _ accompanied by notable cracking sounds, Ledo’s terrified yelp and his hammer and chisel falling to the floor, and the sound of a large crowd approaching the commotion, their fins all slapping against the luminous stone infrastructure. Both father and daughter immediately spun in the direction of the noise, their spears brandished in front of them. 

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

Laying face down and awash in turquoise light was a hooded figure donning a familiar blue tunic and outfitted with a sword, shield, bow, and quiver full of arrows. It was hard to tell with how bright the turquoise light shone, but Rivan could almost swear some of the person’s limbs were bent in ways they weren’t supposed to be. Not for long, though. 

To every Zora’s surprise, the turquoise light quickly gathered together and unmistakingly took the form of their precious Lady Mipha. The spirit quickly circled around the prone body, similar turquoise flames swirling around it as it whispered “It is my pleasure”, and just as fast disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

The anxious Zora crowd all stared with wide eyes and slack jaws as Link slowly sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned until he felt the eyes of the crowd on him. Blinking in surprise, their hero’s face erupted into a blush as he scrambled into a standing position and chuckled nervously. 

“What seems to be all the commotion?”

Prince Sidon’s sonorous voice projected across the crowd, easily grabbing everyone’s attention. When the young Zora prince’s eyes fell on Link, his face erupted into a large, sharky grin. 

“Ah, Link! My most precious friend,” Sidon stated as he made to clear the distance between them. Rivan watched as the crowd slowly dissipated from the scene. Though most seemed uninterested, Rivan didn’t miss the spiteful, angry glances a few of the older Zora cast Link’s direction. 

“As you were,” Sidon instructed, immediately causing Rivan and Dunma to snap to attention, offer a quick salute, and scurry back to their post. It was hard to not hear Sidon's boisterous conversation with his near-silent companion as they walked towards what Rivan only assumed was the throne room. As soon as Sidon’s voice could not be heard, Rivan released a shaky breath and finally allowed his posture to relax a little. 

Dunma cleared her throat to grab her father’s attention. “So,” she drew out, pausing briefly to think on her next words. “Is this something we’ll need to bring up in the next council meeting?”

Rivan groaned and nodded. “Assuming one of the elders doesn't bring it up themselves.”

* * *

Rivan and Dunma followed behind Trello closely as the Zora elder led them to an outcropping of rock beneath the domain. The sun had long since descended below the horizon, leaving its place a beautiful, full moon and sea of stars that blinked against the inky-black sky and washed the surrounding scene in pale moonlight. 

Though the scenery was beautiful and serene, Rivan couldn’t help the sense of dread pooling deep in the pits of his stomach. Something just felt… off. For starters, the Council of Elders were meeting much later than usual and in a different place. Secondly, when his father had approached him and asked for Dunma and he to escort him, he’d seemed a bit more on-edge than usual. 

_ ‘Then again, he  _ is  _ getting on in age, even for a Zora,’  _ Rivan reasoned with himself as he helped his father cross onto the small outcropping. As soon as he, his father, and daughter were all situated, Trello eyed his kin with a look that could only be described as a look of skepticism.

“Now listen close, you two,” Trello rasped, his old voice hoarse. “Do not, under any circumstances, interrupt the discussion occurring tonight. If you have a question, comment, or concern keep it to yourself. Have I made myself clear?”

Both Rivan and Dunma nodded slowly. Before they stepped inside, Dunma quickly cleared her throat and stiffened up slightly as both her father and grandfather’s eyes fell on her.

“Um, grandfather, is there any reason the council is not meeting in the throne room tonight?”

Trello pursed his lips in thought for a moment. Rivan was just about to dismiss his daughter’s question until Trello finally spoke up. “The topic we’re discussing may be perceived as… unsavory by some parties. So we’re meeting elsewhere in an attempt to respect those differences in opinion and not cause any undue anxiety.”

Dunma nodded. “That makes sense.”

“Any other questions?” Trello ground out as he flitted his gaze between Rivan and Dunma. Both Zora shook their heads. Seemingly satisfied with that response, Trello said nothing as he resumed facing forward to walk into the meeting. Dunma followed right behind her grandfather’s heels while Rivan took up the rear. His eyes were narrowed as he bore holes into the back of his father’s head. 

_ ‘Like hell you geezers are trying to respect the thoughts and feelings of others.’ _

A small campfire sat burning in the middle of the small cave, washing the interior in soft hues of orange and yellow. Sat around said fire were the four other elders as well as a handful of Zora men around Rivan’s age. Rivan recognized the wide, olive green headfin of Muzu from across the room first. On either side of him sat Dento, the weapon craftsman, and Jiahto, the historian. The sound of Seggin clearing his throat was Rivan’s only indication of the older Zora’s presence. Rivan tried to stifle the chill going down his back as the elder spoke up.

“My fellow Zora,” Seggin started, rising to stand from his spot next to Jiahto. “I appreciate your patience and kindness in regard to this sudden summons.” Seggin cleared his throat once again before continuing. “Allow me to get straight to the point: I called you all here so that we could discuss the matter of Link.”

“What is there to discuss?” asked one of the younger Zora. All eyes immediately shot towards him, causing the young Zora to attempt to shrink into himself. Some eyes glared while others conveyed pity. Apparently he hadn’t been given the same briefing as Rivan and Dunma. 

“I’m sure it has come to everyone’s attention that our supposed ‘Champion’ seems to have been hiding something from us,” Seggin stated, completely ignoring the youth. “For who knows how long, this impudent Hylian has been blessed with the presence of our precious Lady Mipha while we have been left with nothing but grief and sorrow over her passing.”

Once Seggin paused, the small group erupted into conspiratorial whispers amongst each other. It was only when Seggin cleared his throat once again and lowered to a seated position that he regained the group’s attention. 

“That is why I am opening the discussion for what exactly to do in this situation. I, for one, am of the opinion that  _ something _ must be done; who knows how long the traitor has been hiding this from us? We cannot simply let this stand-”

A hand raised from Muzu was all it took for Seggin to cease his inevitable rambling. Seggin took a deep breath and relaxed his posture somewhat as Muzu slowly made to stand. A young Zora beside him tried to offer him a hand but he was immediately waved off by the prideful older Zora. 

“Before this revelation, I had found from within my heart the ability to forgive him,” Muzu began. His hands curled into fists while his form began to shudder with barely contained rage. “But now that I know that he, who is the  _ least  _ deserving of all of us all things considered, has been able to interact with our late princess while we haven’t, I propose the following:”

Muzu took a settling breath before continuing. “I believe it is well within our right to…  _ apprehend _ Link, ask him a few questions, and prescribe the appropriate course of action afterwards.”

Rivan felt his heart drop to his stomach as he watched how readily everyone in the space agreed to Muzu’s proposition. He wanted to speak up, wanted to beg everyone to reconsider. But the second he showed even an inch of movement, he felt his father’s angry eyes bore into him from an angry glare over his shoulder. Rivan clenched a taloned-hand into a fist but did not argue or continue to move. He knew how and when to pick his battles. 

The remainder of the discussion went over Rivan’s head as the Zora juggled between the feelings of guilt towards what was bound to happen to Link and the innate loyalty he held for his kinsmen. He was only brought out of his musings when his daughter, Dunma, elbowed him to grab his attention.

“Are you alright, Rivan?” asked Muzu, his voice barely laced with concern. 

Rivan immediately nodded and straightened his posture. “Yes. Apologies; it appears I got lost in thought.”

Muzu narrowed his eyes. “Then allow me to ask you again: would you do the Council of Elders the honor of organizing our younger compatriots here in apprehending Link?”

Rivan felt every pair of eyes settle on him then. He really only had one answer; the opposite of what he wished he could say. 

“But of course.”

* * *

Link’s head felt heavy as a slow, repetitive dragging sensation from beneath him roused him from the inky black of unconsciousness. The soft sound of shuffling and rustling around and beneath him filled Link’s ears, and every now and again a slightly damp feeling would come to pass beneath him. The slow movement of his eyelids flitting open soon rushed when he realized that, no matter how hard or fast he blinked, no light reached him. He wasn’t quite in complete darkness; specks of light seemed to dance across his face every now and again. But for the most part he was in the dark, both literally and figuratively. 

_ ‘What happened?’  _ Link thought to himself, trying to rack his brain for any answers, clues, memories…  _ anything. _ When Link tried to bring a finger to hook over his chin thoughtfully, he discovered he was unable to do so. A bit more squirming helped Link note the sensation of rope binding both his wrists and ankles together. 

“Oi, it seems our ‘guest’ is waking up,” a voice beside him said. Before Link could react he felt a swift yet harsh kick to his side. Link yelped and doubled over in pain… or at least would have if he wasn’t immobilized. Link felt the inky blackness he’d just dragged himself out slowly drag him into unconsciousness once again.

“Stay asleep for just a while longer,” a different voice chimed in from his other side. “Though for your sake, perhaps you should wish to stay asleep.”

* * *

When Link came to again, he was surrounded by darkness of a different variety. It wasn’t as absolute as the inky black unconsciousness he’d just escaped from, but it wasn’t as flux as the darkness that he’d been immersed in during his brief moment of consciousness. This darkness was more static, cold, desolate, and most of all lonely. 

Though still gradual, the Hylian’s swordsman’s senses returned to him much faster than they had earlier. Blinking slowly, it took Link a moment to acknowledge his eyelashes fluttering against…  _ something _ over his eyes. It didn’t take long for Link to discover that he was still immobilized; the hempen rope rubbing his wrists and ankles raw made sure to remind him of that. However, rather than his wrists and ankles being tied together, they were affixed to the arms and legs of a sturdy, uncomfortable-feeling chair. It was just as he began to jerk against his bindings that his captors decided to make themselves known.

A rough, scratchy-feeling fabric was roughly yanked from its place affixed over Link’s eyes. Link blinked furiously as his eyes adjusted to the moderate brightness of the room. Standing at attention on either side of the now apparent doorway in front of him were Rivan and Gaddison while Seggin, Muzu, and Trello occupied the middle space just in front of him. Each elder wore a similar grimace of contempt while the younger Zora seemed to look anywhere but towards Link. 

“So, the great Hylian Champion finally rouses,” Muzu spat, taking a step towards Link. “Just in time for us to ask you a couple questions.”

Link blinked incredulously. “You did all this just to ask me a few questions?” he asked softly, his anger evident. A sudden sharp blow to his temple caused him to yelp in pain. He sharply turned his head over his shoulder towards the source. Behind him stood two additional Zora guard. Guard Link was not familiar with. 

“You’re only to respond to questions, not offer useless commentary.”

Link returned his gaze towards the elders standing before him. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips set in a dissatisfied line. But he held his tongue. 

“First question,” started Trello, taking a step forward to stand beside Muzu. “How long were you planning on hiding your acquisition of Lady Mipha’s spirit from us?”

Link blinked again. “‘Acquisition?’”

“Do not take us for idiots, Hylian,” Muzu spat. “We saw her spirit blessedly dance around you when last you visited the domain.”

Link closed his eyes and racked his brain. When last he was at the domain… when last he was at the domain… His eyes shot open when he finally remembered, accompanied with a sick feeling of grief pooling in his stomach. 

“You saw that?” he breathed softly.

“Do you mean to tell us that you had no intention of telling us the fate of Lady Mipha’s soul had we not seen it with our very eyes?!” Muzu yelled.

Link attempted to shrink into himself as best he could given his predicament. His sheepish expression was answer enough.

Muzu seethed with barely contained rage. Had Seggin not come forward to firmly place a hand on the fellow elder’s scaly shoulder, Link was sure he’d be sporting another bruise to compliment his most recent one.

“Tell us then, Hylian,” Seggin began slowly, his eyes pointed in a glare Link’s direction. “How all this came to pass.”

So tell them he did. Link talked about the trials he faced while inside Divine Beast Vah Ruta, the fight he’d had with Waterblight Ganon, and how it was that fight that released Mipha’s spirit… at least somewhat. By the time he was done recounting his tale, nary a Zora in the room could claim to not have teared up at least a little.

“So does this mean her spirit actively resides inside of you?” Seggin asked. 

Link shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t think so. It’s more that she left me remnants of her ability. She really only surfaces when I’m on the brink of death, and every time she does it’s the same as what you all saw. It’s almost more of an automated response than her actually residing within me.”

Link watched as the Zora elders all huddled together in front of him. He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. And he didn’t know how much longer he cared for being tied up on a chair.

“So, uh,” Link drawled. “I answered your questions. You can let me go n--”

A subtle gesture from Muzu was Link’s only warning as a taloned fist punched his head from behind. Link grit his teeth while spots briefly danced in his vision. He felt a small, warm trickle begin to slither down the back of his neck before getting absorbed by the fabric of his Champion’s tunic.

“As I was saying,” Seggin stated, foregoing the need to whisper. “Hope is not yet lost, my brothers. For we have proof that, despite how small, a portion of our Lady resides within him.”

Link felt his stomach drop when the Zora elder clap his hands together and donned an almost maniacal grin. 

“If you’ll allow me to do a couple tests, perhaps I can find a way to extract Lady Mipha’s essence from him so that her power can be used to help her people.”

“Did you not hear a thing I just told you?!” Link yelled, his anger boiling over. His patience had more than run thin at this point. “There is no part of her that is inside of me!”

Muzu narrowed his eyes. “Considering you intended to withhold this information from us indefinitely, I do not believe I completely trust you.” Muzu stared at the ground a moment before turning to glance towards Trello. Trello only nodded. Nodding in response, Muzu took a deep breath before returning his gaze towards Seggin.

“Alright. We leave this in your capable fins, Seggin.”

Link frantically jerked against his bonds as Muzu and Trello moved to leave. 

“Don’t do this!” he shouted frantically. “Do you really think she’d want this?!”

Muzu stopped mid step and slowly glanced over his shoulder at him. “How would  _ you _ know what  _ she’d _ want?”

Link’s mouth was agape as Muzu and Trello walked through the doorway and out of the room. Seggin sauntered over to Link and flashed him a fangy smile. Link only glared and resumed to struggle against his bonds. He desperately tried to tug his wrists and ankles from off the chair. It was only when Seggin’s form shadowed over Link that he ceased his struggling.

“Let’s get started then, shall we?”

* * *

Link didn’t know how much more he could take. He didn’t know how long he’d been there; there was no way to tell the time of day from the windowless room he was stuck in. The craggy, uneven walls that surrounded him were nearly devoid of any marks or stains. The same could not be said of the floor. 

The floor right beneath Link’s chair held a deep, scarlet hue and produced a notably metallic odor. Mixed within the scarlet stain in front of Link were splotches running in a variety of shades as light as the tips of Hylian Rice and as dark as a Black Hinox. 

The air surrounding the space held a noticeable, putrid stench of metallic iron, bile, and feces. It was a stench Link was unfortunately familiar with now. After all, all those stains, blotches, and smells came from him. They were all byproducts of the experiments conducted on him. 

Link bit into the thick cloth gagging his mouth and stifled a cry. Everywhere  _ hurt _ terribly. Though his body bore no new scars thanks to Mipha’s Grace, every place he’d been cut, poked, and stabbed remained permanently ingrained in his mind. Flashes of memory regarding the experiments performed on him caused him to shudder and groan. 

For one experiment, they’d thought to try and distill Mipha’s essence from Link’s blood. Link still remembered the terrible sensation of the serrated knife easily slicing into his abdomen and wrists as easily as you’d cut a piece of fruit cake. He’d cried and vomited when he saw just how much blood slowly pooled from out of his body. 

On the topic of vomit, that was exactly what Seggin and his team had made him do for another experiment. The justification was that if Mipha’s essence was not in his blood, perhaps it was physically in his body. Link’s stomach reeled and churned as images of Seggin forcing his taloned fingers down his throat flashed in his mind’s eye. The feeling of retching was never a welcome one; the amount of times warm, almost bubbly bile had slowly crawled up his throat only to be expelled in gross, creamy chunks in front of and on top of him was enough to make him want to hurl just thinking about it. 

And finally, the “experiment” they were conducting now: waiting him out. Seggin seemed convinced that Link was simply withholding information. So he and his team simply left him alone. Still completely bound and gagged. In isolation. For who knows how long. Though this experiment so far hurt the least physically, he couldn’t say the same for how much he hurt mentally. Like he was now, Link was simply left to remember and relive the terrible memories of those experiments while surrounded in stained pools of his own blood and vomit. To top it all off, he had to wallow in his own defecation. The pungent, almost acidic smell assaulted his senses even now while the squishy sensation in his breeches continually sent shivers up his spine without fail.

The familiar sound of the door creaking open snapped Link out of his musings. Slowly raising his head from its hanging position, Link stared emptily as Seggin approached him with a metal tray in his hands. He didn’t have the energy to glare or struggle any more. He just wanted to be released. He wanted to be set free. 

“Ugh, this room smells worse with each passing day,” Seggin remarked as he placed the metallic tray on a table an arm’s length away from Link. “Surely just telling us what we want to know would be better than continuing to wallow in this filth.”

Link didn’t bother responding or reacting. He was more worried about the tools and instruments Seggin had brought in with him. Glinting beneath the warm torchlight were several knives in a variety of sizes, a hammer, some nails, and a couple other items that Link didn’t even recognize.

“Like what you see?” Seggin teased. He grabbed a needled syringe from the tray and brought it up to the torchlight. He pushed the bottom of the syringe inward quickly, causing a bit of the liquid inside to squirt out. 

Link gulped. He did not, in fact, like what he saw. As Seggin grew closer, Link’s struggles began anew. He didn’t care that the ropes around his wrists and ankles had already cut off his circulation and continued to rub in the raw, blemished, blood-stained skin they entangled. He didn’t care that his bottom squelched with each passing movement undoubtedly because of the defecation left behind in them. He wanted out. He  _ needed _ out.

“This will only hurt for a second,” Seggin cooed as he stuck the needle into Link’s shoulder. Link screamed into his gag as a flurry of heat rushed through his insides. The heat was soon replaced by the irresistible sensation of unconsciousness. Link welcomed the feeling as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his world went black.


End file.
